Five Nights at Freddy's: The Outside Story
by TheUnwritten365
Summary: Max Jones, a boy who has been in foster care since age six. His foster parents take him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for his "siblings" birthday, but when he gets left behind, he learns things are much more complicated than a regular pizza place.
1. Prologue

_I didn't know why, but wherever I was, it was pitch black. Darkness was the only thing that surrounded me. A void of light. But there was sound. So much of it that it was a headache to try and take it all in. There was children's laughter, squeals of joy, and the faint sound of a carousel nearby. It sounded happy. Peaceful. But then it stopped. A piece of something glass had shattered and hit the floor. The children's cry's, once filled with joy, were now filled with pure terror. I could feel the panic set in, causing my breathing to become labored and strained. And then a voice rang out above it all. "Max!"_

I bolted upright in my seat, looking around wildly for source of the noises, except everything was calm. The children's laughter was back, along with the hum-drum of parents voices that talked amongst themselves. The carousel was gone. _What just happened?_ "Max!"

I looked down at the small child in front of me; a party hat and toothy grin on his face. "Will you take me to the show stage?" Sam asked, practically jumping where he stood. I groaned and put my head back on the table. "Did you ask Lisa and Paul?" I said, although I already pretty much knew the answer.

"Yes, and they said you would take me," he replied impatiently. I turned my head on the table and glared towards where they were sitting. _Of course they did_ , I thought. _I'm not their kid. To them I'm just free labour._ I looked down at the table and sighed.

I glanced at Sam and his pleading eyes. He held his bear plushie so tightly to his chest I thought it might pop. "Alright, let's go," I said, getting up. He let out a loud "YAY" and ran off towards the show stage as fast as his legs would carry him. I stifled chuckled as I jogged behind him. _It must be nice to celebrate your birthday,_ I thought bitterly.

The front of the show stage was packed tight with eager kids waiting to see the show. Some of them I recognized as other foster kids, others I didn't. The show stage itself was quite large, with colored lights circling both the hardwood floor and ceiling, as well as big red curtains hiding whatever lie behind them. I looked over at the clock on the wall for the time. _9:30. Just one more hour before closing._

Suddenly the curtains on stage slid apart, revealing three animatronic characters: A brown bear, purple bunny, and yellow chicken. A spotlight shone down on the bear and I could faintly hear the mechanical whir of machinery as the show began.

"Well hey, kids. I'm Freddy Fazbear. Your lovable bear host!" he said in his prerecorded jolly voice. His arm moved jerkily, pretending to straighten his bowtie and top-hat. "Let me introduce you to my friends!"

The light faded away as a new one appeared. "Heya everybody! I'm Bonnie the Bunny. The coolest rock'n roll bunny around," the purple bunny said in a high pitched voice. _So the bunny is a girl? I guess the bow-tie threw me off._

 ** _(Yes, I know Bonnie is a dude, but for the sake of the story she will be a girl. Screw internet logic!)_**

A electric guitar riff played through the speakers as she imitated the movements on her red one.

The lights faded once again, shining on the chicken. "Hello everybody!" the chicken said in a soft-spoken voice. "I'm Chica the Chicken! And I make all the delicious goodies. Just like this!"

She raised her arm to hold up a plastic pink cupcake with eyes. The eyes moved back and forth, sweeping the crowd without emotion. _Creepy._ Finally, the other two lights lit up as the show started. The movements were surprisingly smooth compared to introduction and the songs, although cheesy, were catchy. I even found myself tapping my foot to the beat at one point.

After three songs about pizza, friendship, and then pizza again, I found myself somewhat impressed with the performance, giving a nod of approval. However Sam seemed to think it was the best concert ever, jumping up and down while clapping his hands rapidly.

"Wow! Did you see them? They were amazing!" he shouted over the applause. "I wanna come back here again for my next birthday. Maybe I can ask Lisa and-"

He was cut off by a hand grabbing his arm roughly and yanking the Freddy plushie from his hold. "Hey!" he cried as it was positioned high out of his reach. I looked up from Sam's face to see his tormentor.

"Hey squirt, you wouldn't mind if I took this from you, would you?" asked Andy, the foster home bully. Andy was almost 17 and stood at 6' foot, so he had no problem keeping the doll out of the six year-olds reach. Sam jumped in an attempt to steal it back, but Andy moved his hand just barley out of his grasp.

"C'mon, give it back Andy!" he cried, jumping again. At this Andy laughed, along with his other two goons from the foster home, Troy and Liam. I hadn't been in this foster home for very long, maybe three or four weeks. But I knew Andy wasn't someone to mess with, especially when he was with his friends.

"Aw! Is little Sammy gonna cry?" Andy said in mockery. As a matter of fact, Sam's eyes were filled with unshed tears. His cries became weaker and weaker as he jumped for the toy, basically sobbing. Andy laughed again and I felt sick. I hated seeing kids cry. Always have. It's like watching their innocence being stripped away when as they shed tears. Andy's smug grin filled my vision and something inside me snapped. "Andy," I said calmly, keeping my voice low. "Give it back to him."

Andy looked at me with an amused smile. "Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Jones?"

Without thinking, I started into a full sprint towards Andy and slammed my fist straight into his nose. It probably hurt me more than him, but it did surprise him enough to where he had dropped the toy on the ground and staggered backwards a bit.

I quickly grabbed the plushie and stuffed it into Sam's hands, telling him to run. He thanked me and scurried off, hopefully towards Lisa and Paul. I turned back to the trio, getting ready for the worst.

Andy had his hands covering his face, Troy and Liam circling him. When he finally pulled away, his nose and palms were covered in blood. _Oh geez. I really messed up now._

He looked at me with hatred in his eyes. Hatred and the desire to kill. "I"m gonna MURDER YOU JONES!" he screeched, his voice cracking, but I was already running. I dodged left and right through the crowd of kids and parents, my eyes searching frantically for any sort of safe place.

I ran for what seemed like forever, the three gaining ground ever so slowly. Finally, my eyes caught sight of a possible safe heaven. An open supply closet lay only a few feet away. _This is my chance,_ I thought, hopeful.

I made a mad dash for the door, my arms outstretched to prevent me bumping into anything. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and yanked backwards, but was stopped merely inches away from closing door. 'What the-' And then the pain set in.

I cried out as my fingers were smashed in the doorframe, a tear forming in my eye. It made my legs buckle from the sudden pain. Recovering quickly, I pulled my hand out and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Banging started from the other side of the door. "Open the door, Max!" yelled Andy through the metal. I fell weak onto the floor, slowly inching my way to the back wall as he continued to pound on the door. I laid there limp, cradling my injured hand with my other one as a single thought rolled through my head. _Why me?_

 ** _(A/N: Hey guys! It's TU365 here! Man has it been a long time since I've been able to write those words. So, if your new to this story then welcome! I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you! And if any of you out there are returning then... then I guess I have some explaing to do. As many of you know, I had lost all hope for the story about a year ago because of Sister Location and Pizzeria Simulator throwing off my timeline. I felt as though I had to include them into my story because it would be wrong to exclude them just because they weren't part of "the original 4". So when I tried to work them in to my already set timeline... it just fell apart. But now, I've taken a brake, accepted that I can't fit the other games into my plot, and improved [in my opinion] my writing style. Overall: I'm ready to take another shot at this, and hopefully make something good out of it [also the first chapter should be out soon but don't count on it with my track record lol]. So, with that being said..._**

 ** _THANK YOU all so much for reading! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, be sure to leave a comment or P.M. me ASAP. ALSO, if you happen to like this story even a little, consider favoriting and/or giving me a follow. And rememeber, STAY AWESOME! BYE BYE!)_**


	2. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes in the dark, dazed and confused. I moved my head slightly back and forth, trying to get my bearings. The little bit of light that shone through the crack under the door was the only thing keeping me from complete darkness. In front of me were a few objects that I could barely make out. A broom, a mop, a bucket, and a few uniforms hanging from a pole.

 _The supply closet,_ I thought. Memories of the event flooded my mind. _Guess I fell asleep_. I looked down at my hand. There were marks around my fingers that would most likely turn into bruises. However, thankfully, nothing was broken. I laid there for a while, motionless. _I need to get back to the party,_ I thought. _It'll be closing time soon._

Grunting, I lifted myself from the floor, popping my back in the process. I shivered, realizing it was suddenly cold. I shuffled my way to the door and sighed, unlocking the door. _Hopefully Andy's calmed down..._

The moment I opened the door, I knew something was wrong. The light was intense. It forced me to squint while I waited for my eyes to adjust. I realized it was quiet too. No voices, no laughter, and no music.

"Hello?" I called out, walking down the hallway. The echo of my voice was the only other sound I heard. I chill ran down my spine, and this time I don't know whether it was from suspense or the cold. "Is anyone there?" I tried again. I walked into the dining hall and froze in shock. There was no one in sight and the curtains to the show stage were closed. Chairs laid upside-down on the tables while daylight poured in through the outside windows. "Daylight?" I asked aloud.

I looked over to the clock on the wall. It was noon. _I slept here overnight? How didn't anyone notice I was missing? Why didn't anyone come looking for me?_

My mind raced with thoughts, the panic rising slowly. "Alright, calm down Max," I muttered to myself. "Just take a deep breath."

I practically ran to the front entrance. More sunlight shone through the glass, giving me a clear view of the empty parking lot. I pushed on the door, hoping it would open. The metal bar shook but stayed in place. "Locked," I said, frustrated.

Next to the door was schedule of the restaurant's opening and closing times. I traced my finger down the paper and looked for Monday.

Monday: 9:30 AM-10:00 PM

Confusion racked my brain. "Where is everybody?" I asked aloud, hoping it would solve my problem. That's when I noticed the paper taped to the outside of the door. It was hard to understand backwards but I was slowly able to read the words.

 _To anyone this may concern,_

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be closed from November 7th to November 31st due to desperately needed repairs. Repairs will begin on November 13th. If you have any concerns, call 1-800-FAZBEAR to speak to Fazbear Entertainment Management from 12PM-5PM. Don't worry, Freddy and the Gang will be back before you know it._

 _-Fazbear Entertainment_

A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead as I finished the note. I thought back to last night, to Sam's birthday. Paul and Lisa had ordered the reservation for his 6th birthday, insisting that it had to be on his birthday. Why? Because they thought it would make it more special if we celebrated his 6th birthday on November 6th. Last night. Which meant today was...

 _November 7th..._ The realization made my heart stop. Locked inside. _No food, no heat, and no way out._ I looked past the note to the empty parking lot, hoping someone... literally ANYONE would be there. No one. _This can't be real._

Although I wasn't given much time to think about that. A low noise from inside the dining area caused me to snap my head that way. _What was that?_ I waited in silence, only to be greeted with just that. Silence.

"Hello?" I called out, hope swelling in my chest. I started to walk towards the dining area, my ears straining to hear anything. And there it was. The same low, pained whining noise sounded from that direction. I picked up speed, calling out again.

I stood in the entryway of the dinning area peering in. It was empty. The rows of table and chairs were pristine and clean, nothing touched. However the show stages curtains were drawn back now, revealing the animatronic from last night. They stood in suspended animation, like they were frozen mid-show. "Creepy," I mumbled.

The sound was much louder this time and my attention was drawn to a set of purple curtains. They were old, only being held up by a set of rusty silver rings. They were covered in reflective chrome stars that shone brightly in the sunlight. On the floor below them, a small wooden sign with the words "Sorry. Out of Order" were painted in black. I approached them carefully, waiting in anticipation.

The noise came again, but this time was accompanied by a thrashing sound, like something was struggling. _Sounds like a trapped animal,_ I thought, disturbed. The thrashing continued with a loud wooden **BANG!** on the flooring. Curiosity fueled me as I reached out to pull the curtains.

 _CLICK!_

My hand stopped mere inches away from the purple fabric when it happened. I turned my head towards the show stage and I froze. Bonnie's head was cocked my way, staring at me. Its eyes stayed locked on me, never moving. It made a whirring sound, like it was processing its next move.

While every fiber in my body screamed at me to run away, my legs stayed locked in place, petrified by fear. _What's wrong with it?_ was the first question I thought of. It's torso rotated slowly to angle straighten with its head. _Maybe it's programmed to do this?_ Then it took a step. And then another.

 _It's MOVING._ It was janky and slow, but each step closer filled me with dread.

It was then that I found my legs. Without turning my back, I slowly made my way down the hallway. _I need to get out of here, NOW!_ I tried to gain ground and be faster than it, but it felt as though the bunny and I were in sync as we walked. When I took a step, it took a step. This continued all the way to the supply closet door.

I stopped beside the door and it stopped. We were only feet apart. I carefully reached for the door handle, ready to make a break for safety. I barley touched the handle before the bunny reared back its head and let out a horrible screech. I bolted down the hall behind me, afraid to look back. My eyes searched the walls for any sort of hiding place only to fail. Heavy falling footsteps behind me made my heart-rate explode. _I don't wanna die. Please don't let me die,_ was the only thing I could think of.

And then my prayers were answered as a large opening entered my view. I pushed out my arms and braced myself for anything that might have been inside. Running full force into the room... I tripped almost immediately. The world moved in slow motion as I hit the hard floor and skidded into the wall.

I tried to get up but felt disoriented and fell back onto my knees. The footsteps got closer by the second and the panic rose steadily. _What do I do?_

My eyes drifted over to a black panel on the wall. It had two buttons on it; one red and one white. The labels were "DOOR" and "LIGHT" in big white letters over each. Quickly, with as much speed as I could muster on all fours, I crawled to doorway and slammed my fist on the "DOOR" button.

Almost instantly, a large metal door came crashing downward. It hit the floor with enough force to shake the ground and emit a loud BOOM! throughout the room. For a moment, I felt safe. That is until I turned around and saw the other gaping doorway behind me. Grunting, I was able to lift myself from the floor, stumble my way across the tiny space and punch the identical button on the panel.

Relief washed over me like a comforting blanket as the door hit the floor. I sensed my legs buckle beneath me from exhaustion and it forced me to lean on the nearest object which, to my fortune, was a comfy office chair. I breathed heavily in large gulping gasps like I had just run a marathon. The sweat, that I didn't even notice at the time, drenched my body from head to toe. My eyes felt heavy even though I had only just woken only minutes ago. I wanted sleep to take me away from this nightmare, but forced myself to instead focus on my surroundings.

I was in a security office I soon realized, looking at the desk and monitors in front of me. It was old and unkempt, cobwebs filling almost every corner you looked at. Papers lay crumpled across the desk along with used pens and pencils everywhere. It was definitely a lot warmer in here than it was outside, and I wasn't sure, but I thought I smelled a faint odor from somewhere. I could feel the dirt and grime on the floor through my shoes and…

My foot rolled over something on the floor. Looking down, I felt my brow raise in confusion. _A power cord?_ It was black and skinny, running from under the desk to the outlet in the wall opposite it. _Must've been what I tripped over._

I followed it, watching it twist around the leg of desk and lead right into the phone. _A phone! I can call for help!_ Jumping from the chair, I got on my hands and knees near the back wall. I used my uninjured hand to swipe the cord from the ground and shove it into the outlet.

Then, spinning on a dime, I yanked the phone from the receiver and put it to my ear. Nothing. Not even a dial tone.

"Broken," was all I could muster before slamming the phone back into place and falling into the chair. I placed my head in my hands and felt another wave of fatigue hit me.

 _I'm trapped._

The thought that seemed surreal almost moments ago had finally sunken in. _I'm trapped in here with crazy robots._ I felt nauseous. _What am I gonna do?_

 _Riiiiiiinnng!_

I looked up, startled. 'Did it just…'

 _Riiiiiiinnng!_

I shot up with enough force to make the chair fly and grabbed the phone, slamming to my ear.

 ** _"Hello? Hello, Hello?"_**

I gasped at hearing the male voice on the phone, feeling my chest swell with relief. _This is it! I'm saved! But what should I say? How do I explain how I got here? How do I know even know this person can help?_ I shook away the negative thoughts. _Just say something!_

"Hello? This is Max Jones, I'm-"

 ** _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_**

"Huh? Record a message? First night?" I asked, confused.

 _ **"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."**_

"Sir, I don't work here, I'm trap-" That's when I saw it. A faded yellow post-it note on the corner of the desk. The handwriting was small and scribbled, making it hard to read. I picked it up and pulled it closer for a better look.

 _Pre-recorded message play at midnight- Fazbear._

In my mind, I already knew what had happened. But for whatever reason, I had to see for myself. I glanced over at the clock on the receiver.

 _12:01 A.M._

 _Must've reset when I unplugged it,_ I thought, letting out an exhausted sigh. My hopes of being rescued from this hell-hole were shot down as I sank back into my chair and let the message continue.

 _ **"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_

I groaned. Sitting here listening to this guy talk was both boring and embarrassing to listen to as the voice tried to sound confident, but was ultimately failing. Feeling compelled to distract myself, I began searching the desk for anything entertaining while the man droned on.

 _ **"Uh. let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."**_

I cringed as I listened to the dull execution of the company's "greeting" but stopped when I felt my hand brush something smooth in the back of one of the drawers. I slid it towards me until I could grab it with both hands and held it to the light. It was a tablet of some sort. With a sleek metal exterior and practically untouched glass interface, it felt like I was holding a very expensive piece of equipment.

 _ **"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and carpets have been replaced.'"**_

I looked up abruptly from the device in my hands to stare shocked at the phone. "Sheesh. That's blunt to say the least," I said aloud, feeling a set of chills run up my back. Returning my attention to the tablet and ignoring the unsettling feeling, I found a button on the side and pressed it. Across the room, monitors on the desk started to light up and produce an image.

 _ **"Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."**_

"Okay…" I muttered along with him, not really listening at this point. I squinted hard at the picture in front of me, straining to make out the grainy image. It was the show-stage. My breathing hitched when I saw the animatronic gang, but I soon realized there was no reason. They were all in place, the bunny having returned to the stage as if nothing had happened at all. I watched them for a moment, skepticism heavy in my eyes.

 _ **"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."**_

I snapped my head towards the phone, suddenly interested in what he was saying. "Free roaming mode," I echoed back, thinking deeply. _That must've been what happened earlier._

 _ **"Uh… Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used be allowed to walk around during the day too…"**_

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So the animatronics moving IS normal," I thought aloud, followed by a brief chuckle. I shook my head at my own stupidity. "And to think I was scared…"

 _ **"...But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**_

My body went stiff at the words he spoke. _Bite of '87. Why is that so familiar..._

 _ **"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."**_

I leaned in, getting a better position to listen.

 ** _"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."_**

I felt a cold dread run through my body. A lump began forming in my throat, making it hard to breath.

 _ **"So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."**_

A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead and hit the floor, but the sound was unheard over the rapid heartbeat in my ears. My breathing felt labored, like I just ran a marathon twice. The room began to spin despite me sitting perfectly still in the office chair.

 _ **"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**_

With that, the man ended the "call" with a click, but the damage was done. I felt more sick to my stomach than before, and a new level of stress and panic set in. I looked back at the monitors. The image of the show-stage was still there in it's grainy form with the animatronic characters on stage. Chica, Freddy, and… Bonnie was gone. My body went rigid. I nearly dropped the tablet from hands from the shaking in my hands. My eyes looked away from the camera view to another monitor.

 _Power Left: 80%_

I felt hopeless where I stood, only being able to stare at the impending death. Then my body shook violently as I let out a wail of terror. "I don't wanna die!" I shrieked repeatedly, taking in shaky breaths between each. I felt a tear trail down my cheek.

The change was subtle, but I could feel my vision tunneling to black. My own breathing was beginning to sound far away and distant. I knew what this was. I knew it all to well. _I'm having a panic attack,_ I realized, covering my heart with my hand. I used to have them frequently as a kid and they got even worse once I transferred to foster care. And although I hadn't had one in years, the feeling was as unmistakable as if the last one were yesterday. _I can't pass out. Not now!_ I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, thinking back to the instructions my father once gave me.

* * *

 _I was only four or so, the details of the memory were fuzzy and unclear; lost to time. I was with my mother and father, both of them holding my hand as we walked through the isles of the grocery store. I remember a shiny toy catching my attention as we passed, intriguing my four year old mind. So when my parents stopped suddenly to load the cart, they let go if my hands long enough for me to slip away._

 _I went to find the toy and ended up getting lost somewhere on the way back. I looked around in a frenzy for my parents, crying out their names over and over. It wasn't long before my imagination took off, causing me to think that they had left without me. And when the attack hit, it was so sudden that I didn't know how to handle it and freaked out even more._

 _Eventually my dad found me on the floor almost gasping for air. I don't remember his face or what he looked liked, but I remember the way he held me in his arms and spoke soothing words in my ears. "It's ok. I'm here now. Everything's alright. Breathe. Just breath, Max."_

 _He repeated it again and again like a mantra, rocking me back and forth. Eventually, I gained control of my lungs and managed to slow my breathing to a normal pace. "There you go, Max. That's it. Mind over body," he said, running a hand through my hair. "You're a very strong boy Max. Don't ever forget that."_

* * *

My vision started to come back as the memory faded to the back of my mind. My fists clenched as I the words my father spoke echoed in my mind.

 _"You're a very strong boy Max. Don't ever forget that."_

Those words filled me with a newfound determination. "I am not going to die here," I said aloud, my voice filling the room. I punched the door buttons on the left and right of me, letting the metal reinforcements rise to the ceiling. "I'm not gonna die here," I repeated, sitting down in the chair. "I am not going to die here. I'm not going to die here. I'm not going to die here…"

I flicked through the cameras until I landed on CAM5, revealing the bunny standing in the backstage area. Glaring at it with malice, I whispered in a low voice to the monitor. "I am going to survive."

The screen cut to static, making me jump a little from surprise. I clicked the icons on the tablet in hopes of fixing the static, but it didn't phase it. I clicked to the backstage camera and stared at the static screen. Frustrated, I banged a fist on the top of the monitor, but to no avail. "C'mon you piece of garbage, work!" I yelled angrily, banging on the top again.

This time the screen did change. And it made me almost piss myself from the sight. Bonnie had gotten up close and personal with the camera lens, allowing only her face to be seen. It stayed there like a statue, with its mouth agape revealing teeth behind the mask. Her eyes had mysteriously vanished, leaving only dark holes in their place. The only source of color inside the sockets were two pinpricks of white that served as pupils. As inviting as it was to stare at Bonnie's horrific face, I decided to click away from the backstage area and search for an escape route while I could.

 _Power left: 72%_

I clicked sporadically on the tablet, looking at every camera and learning where it was pointing. I eventually landed on CAM 3 and found that it was watching the supply closet I was sleeping in. _So they have enough money to put a camera in a closet but not enough to fix a phone?_ I sat back in the chair, baffled. _What kind of crap is that?_

The monitor cut to static again and I let out a surprised gasp, followed by an annoyed groan. "Stop doing that!" I yelled at it, frustration in my voice. I waited for until the screen fixed itself before checking on Bonnie again. She had backed up from the camera at least, standing in her original position in the backstage. I almost breathed a sigh of relief until I checked the show stage. Chica was missing. "Oh god, where did it go?" I asked aloud, spastically clicking through cameras for the answer.

I found her in the dining area quickly after. She was standing in the middle of a row of tables, her eyes trained on the camera and her mouth open at angle. I stared at the image and ended up laughing when I re-read her bib. "Let's Eat!" I said to myself in a fake enthusiastic voice while smiling. I shuddered at the thought of Chica trying to force me into the mouth of another animatronic suit. "Let's not," I said finally, dropping the voice and flicking through the cameras again.

 _Power left: 54%_

I searched for a while and found CAM 3, revealing the purple curtains I had seen earlier. Little white text at the bottom of the screen read the name of attraction. "Pirates Cove," I said aloud, letting it register in my brain. My mind wandered back to sounds I heard behind those curtains. _It sounded in pain, whatever it was. Could… could it have been a person?_ I felt myself grip the arm of the chair tightly. _Could they have been stuffed the suit like the phone call said? Were they still alive in there? Were they suffering right now?_ At this point, my grip was so tight that my knuckles had turned white. _Could I save them?_ Somewhere, in the back of mind, a voice of doubt answered.

 _You can't._

I shook my head, hard. _Even if there was someone in trouble, I'm no good to them dead. Survive first, worry later._ I looked back at the monitor just in time to see the curtains move slightly. I squinted at the screen to see if it was real, but by then it had passed. I shrugged, hoping, praying that it was just a draft of air and moved on, sweeping through the cameras.

 _Power left: 45%_

Both of the animatronic had moved. A sense of stress fell into place as I searched the cameras for them, but was grateful that Freddy hadn't moved. "Guess Papa Bear doesn't like to get his hands dirty," I joked dryly. Bonnie had moved up the hall quickly and now stood idly inside the supply closet. As happy as I was to not have an animatronic breathing down my neck, I still raised an eyebrow at its weird movements. _Why would it go in there?_

Brushing it off, I searched the building for the missing chicken animatronic. I tapped every icon at least once. And then I did it again. And again. However, Chica was nowhere to be found. A tingle of panic rushed through me. "Where did she-"

 **CLANG!**

The loud noise made me jump from my seat.

 **CLANG! CLASH!**

Metal was being clashed together somewhere in the building, causing an unsettling feeling to start in the pit of my stomach. My searching speed increased ten-fold while the noises continued. I stopped on CAM 6. The words "KITCHEN" and "AUDIO ONLY" were the only thing from keeping the monitor from being a completely black screen. The audio played was the same sounds I heard down the hallway, slightly delayed. The sound of crashing metal, I soon realized, must've been pots and pans thrown around by Chica in the kitchen. "Making a pizza in there?" I quipped, a small grin forming on my face. "Would it be too much to ask for one?" I hadn't realized it before, but I was starving. _Let's hope I can make it long enough for a kitchen raid,_ I thought.

 _Power left: 30%_

Another sweep of the cameras. Bonnie was back in the hallway and Chica in kitchen. Freddy still hadn't moved. "Alright, looks like I've got things under control," I said, feeling a bit more confident. I clicked on the CAM 2B. It was positioned just outside my hall with nothing more than a poster… I did a double-take. Something was off.

I wasn't really paying attention before, but it just seemed out of place. It was a close up of Freddy's face, but it was… yellow- no, golden. And the eyes were missing, but it wasn't just that. The eye sockets were… they were like staring into two, dark voids. My body broke out into a cold sweat.

 _"Heh heh"_

I snapped my head over my shoulder at breakneck speed, looking for whoever was giggling. There was no one there. Unnerved, I turned back around. "What the- GAAH!"

I jumped up from my seat, staring wide-eyed at the abomination on the floor. There, in the middle of the room, sat a "Golden Freddy". It laid slumped on the ground, its head tilted to the side and mouth wide open. Its purple hat and bow-tie glinted from the light above. And its eyes. Two, dark voids, just like the poster. Before I could even react, words floated into my mind.

 _It's me._

 _It'S mE._

 _IT's Me._

 _IT'S ME ._

It repeated consistently, getting louder each time. It reached the point to where it was screaming inside my head, pain erupting everywhere. I could only lift the tablet to my face, hoping to cover my eyes from my impending doom Silence. I waited behind the tablet for any signs of it reappearing. Nothing. I slowly lowered the device from my face. It was gone. I could only stare at the spot where it once was. _Oh god. I'm hallucinating now._

 **HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGHH…**

A wheezing noise to my left brought me out of my trance. Hesitantly, I reached over and pressed the "LIGHT" button. A flickering, pale light shone down on Bonnie's looming face in the doorway, and I stood there like a deer in headlights.

 **HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGHH…**

It sounded like a last gasp for breath. Her smile, that would usually look happy on stage, seemed sinister up close. The whir of machinery was clear, a low and deep sound. I watched as she raised a hand and moved if forward, reaching for me. Finally, I regained my senses and slammed my palm on the "DOOR" button. The door slammed in her face, leaving me safe. _For now._

 _Power left: 18%_

With Bonnie outside the door, the power was depleting much faster than before. I would check every so often with the light, but I could still see her shadow that projected on the wall. Chica had moved back down to the dinning area to stare at the camera again and Freddy, like usual, hadn't moved at all.

 _I'm gonna have to come up with a plan before the power runs out,_ I thought. _My best bet is the run down the right hall and into the bathrooms. Hopefully they'll get bored and wander out._ It sounded like a decent plan. Or the only plan, really. My only chance for survival.

 **"HA HA HA, HA HA…"**

A deep, baritone laugh shook the building from its booming power. "Oh no. Oh please no," I said, barley above a whisper. I knew what that was before even looking at it. I clicked to the show stage camera. Freddy was gone.

 _Power left: 3%_

I clicked with my index fingers like mad, looking for any signs of the big bear.

 _Power left: 2%_

"Where are you you big brown bastard!" I yelled when another laugh sounded.

 _Power left: 1%_

Shuffling feet scurried somewhere over my shoulder me. I turned stiff-necked and froze in horror. Freddy Fazbear was in the office.

 _Power left: 0%_

I let out a scream as the power went out, disabling all of my defenses. I fell out of the chair on my back, knocking the air from my lungs. I was winded, but I still managed to pick myself up and run to the left door. I slammed into something hard and furry, making me recoil. Bonnie stood in the doorway, blocking my exit. I turned around to run for the right door, but stopped short when I saw Chica walking in the room. I was cornered, trapped. They created a death circle around me, like vultures on roadkill. The room began to spin and my knees felt wobbly. And then my legs gave out. A sharp pain in the base of my skull was the last thing I felt before my world plunged back into darkness.

 _ **(A/N: Hey guys! It's TU365 here! Chapter 1 is finally out! I was originally gonna make it longer but I felt it would be too long if I did. Also, sorry if the ending feels rushed, because it kinda was. I just really wanted to get this chapter out.**_ _ **Okay. So here's a few things I want to make clear.**_

 _ **First: This is set in 1993 of November**_

 _ **Second: This will probably be a very long chapter compared to the next ones to come [sorry]**_

 _ **Third: If you happen to see any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me. I'm not perfect.**_

 _ **Fourth:..Okay that's all I had.**_

 _ **Responding to: Dylan-A-Friend/ Thank you! Hope you stick around for more to come.**_

 _ **So, with that being said...**_ _ **THANK YOU all so much for reading! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, be sure to leave a comment or P.M. me ASAP. ALSO, if you happen to like this story even a little, consider favoriting and/or giving me a follow. And remember, STAY AWESOME! BYE BYE!)**_


	3. Chapter 2

I jogged down the familiar hallway and passed the bathrooms, shaking my head. I had gotten here a few minutes early, hoping to relax in the office before my shift, but was surprised to find that the power had already been drained. I had to run down to the basement and start up the generator in a hurry, otherwise I wouldn't power. _Damn janitor must've left a light before he left. Thank god I got here when I did._ I straightened my collar as I rounded the doorway, looking down at the name-tag attached to it. _Just boring ole' Mike Schmidt. That's me,_ I thought walking into the office. _If only_ they _knew that._

I've been working at Freddy's for a few weeks now, and my feelings of dread and hatred for this room still hasn't changed from night one. I sat down in the chair as my watch bleeped midnight, signaling another night of hell. I waited until the phone rang it's usual tone, then pressed the mute button. Of course, these nights had become routine for me and I knew exactly what to do. However, it didn't make it any less suspenseful to turn on the tablet and look at my soon-to-be murderers. And I did just that, letting out a sigh in the process. It was only five past 12 and Chica was already gone from the stage, but I wasn't too worried. It was early in the night and she couldn't have gone far. Besides, I was more concerned about the _other_ one.

Switching cameras almost instinctively, I looked on in anticipation at Pirates Cove. It was strange. This one had always seemed to be a lone wolf or- fox, technically. He didn't really move like the other three. There was no pattern to his attacks, aside from running to the office whenever he felt like it. Watching seemed to slow him down, but it was only a matter of time before he would come sprinting down to beat on my door and drain the power. Luckily, it hadn't moved yet.

I clicked back to the show-stage. Bonnie had moved. This wasn't very surprising though. Bonnie was always the most active, so it only made since she would start fairly soon into the night. Searching efficiently, I found Chica had moved part-way up the left hallway, standing just outside the bathrooms and Bonnie was inside the backstage area. I looked again at Bonnie. Something was different, but I couldn't really put my finger on what changed. I stared long and hard at her, trying to figure it out. She was standing in the same spot that she would every night. She wasn't moving. She wasn't making any noise... And then it hit me. She wasn't looking at the camera. At first, I thought she was looking at the metal endoskeleton on the table, but then realized that her gaze went beyond it. I tried to follow her eyes to whatever she was looking at, but it seemed that whatever it was was hidden from the camera's view.

Padded footsteps to my right brought my attention away from the screen. Briefly turning away to look at the doorway, I pressed the "LIGHT" button. Chica stood stationary outside my window, mouth agape and eyes trained on my position. Quickly but calmly, I pressed the "DOOR" button, not even waiting for the door to hit the ground before returning my attention back to the monitor on the desk. Bonnie had moved in front of the camera, giving me a close up of her eyeless face. I jumped a little, but not as much as I would've my first week. _Can't scare me that easily anymore._

I merely glanced at the other monitors.

 _2 A.M._

 _Power left: 75%_

I felt my eyes wided a little, surprised. They didn't seem nearly as active as I thought they would be at this hour. _A slow night. Lucky me._ Freddy laughed somewhere in the building and internally scolded myself. _Way to jinx it, Mike._

I did a quick scan of the building while keeping a mental checklist as I went. The fox still hadn't moved from of his cove. Freddy had moved to the back of the dinning area, only able to be seen by his glowing white pupils. Chica had moved away from the door and walked back to the bathroom to glare at the cameras, to which I used as an opportunity to open the door and save some of the building's energy. "Gotta conserve power," I mumbled to myself, faintly recalling the phone guy's message from the first night. And Bonnie…

 _Well that's strange,_ I thought looking at the rabbit. She had backed off from the camera but was still inside the backstage area, looking in the same direction as before. Usually, Bonnie didn't like to stay in one place for too long. By now she would've advanced out of the room and at least started towards the office. But as he watched her it became clear that she had no intention of moving soon. _Better for me I guess…_

The few hours were mostly normal. Well, as normal as murderous animatronics go. Chica had stopped by a few times and so did the fox, draining his power quite a bit. Even the lazy but sneaky Freddy Fazbear made some good attempts at getting into the office. Bonnie, however, remained either in or around the backstage for the majority of the night, only deciding to finally make an attempt and get halfway down the hall as the 6 A.M. chimes rang.

I waited until they returned to the stage before getting up from my chair and making my way towards the front entrance. As I passed the backstage, I paused outside and considered checking out whatever had caught the bunny's attention, but thought against it. _Whatever it was, it made my night easier. I'll just leave it at that…_

 _The room was a haze; undefined and foggy, but I knew exactly where I was. I sat in the middle of my old bedroom, a stuffed bear in one hand and a handful of tiny green soldiers in the other. My imagination ran wild with an adventure when the voice rang through the walls. "Max! Come on, were gonna be late," the voice shouted, followed by fleeting footsteps. I quickly jumped to my feet, giving a small wave goodbye to the toys on the floor on the way out._

" _Hurry, Max!" the voice shouted from the bottom floor. "Coming Nancy!" I yelled back, nearly stumbling down the stairs from the speed which I was descending at. The grin on my face as I reached the bottom step should've been painful from how wide it was. Nancy, my babysitter, stood by the front door with her car keys in hand. She gave a warm smile as she opened the door, looking back at me. "You ready?" she asked, a knowing look in her eyes. "Yeah!" I hollered, already running my stubby legs towards the parked car in the driveway. She laughed behind me. "Of course you are! It's your special day, after all."_

 **YAY!**

My eyes shot open at the loud chorus of children, feeling the memory fade. I looked around, surprised by my sudden wake. While the room was dark and hard to see in, it wasn't impossible. I was position in a corner of a room, the back wall supporting my head. Rows of shelves lined the walls, all of them filled with animatronic heads and eyes that glinted. A metal table set to my left and had an entire endoskeleton sitting on the edge with its head down, deactivated. I moved my arm out from under me and felt something soft. I looked down whatever I was laying on, surprised to see a pile of fabrics- no, animatronic fur patches being used as a makeshift bed.

I reached to scratch the back of my head and stopped. Bandages were wrapped firmly around my forehead and injured hand. I inspected my fingers, realizing they didn't hurt anymore.

 _What happened?_ I thought, still looking around. When the memories hit, the headache did too. It was a dull, pounding in the back of my skull that could be described as more annoying than painful. But I wasn't concerned about my headache.

 _How did I get here? What happened to the animatronics-_

Twinkling music stopped my train of thought. It was faint and quiet, picking up volume. I tried to locate the source, searching the room frantically. I looked down at my feet and gasped. A giant present box sat so close to my foot I could almost kick it. The wrapping paper was blue and was tied with a purple ribbon. Tears in the wrapping paper revealed the white cardboard it was made of. A crank was attached to the side, moving slowly with the song. _I know this song!_

It was _pop goes the wease_ l, a nursery rhyme they used in pre-school.

The music got louder and louder, filling the room with it's melody. I felt the suspense growing as time passed. _When will it end?_ The lid popped off and fell to the side revealing a long, black hand with spindly fingers that gripped the side of the box. I backed away, startled by the action. The puppet rose from its container and stared down at me. It's pale porcelain face along with its painted red cheeks and purple tear marks made the wide-open smile look eerie. It's black eyes and glowing white pupils matched with its stripped body and limbs. It was an animatronic, but it was nothing like the ones on stage. It was different. It watched me with keen eyes, checking my every move. I wanted to run, but I was rooted to the spot as its gaze bore down upon me.

" _Do not be afraid, young one."_

The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It was in my head.

" _They are not what you think they are."_

My eyes followed its arm as it reached inside its box and pulled out a book.

" _You must be strong for them."_

It reached out with the book in hand. And for some reason, I took it.

" _SAVE THEM."_

With that, the puppet retreated into the box, sealing the lid back on tight.

 _ **(A/N: Hey guys! It's TU365 here! Ok, this is definitely a much shorter chapter. Also, sorry if it feels rushed. I've been working a lot lately and haven't had much time to really sit down and write like I've wanted to. However, I will be going on a week vacation soon and I'm hoping for some time to write then. Anyways, on to the reviews!**_

 _ **Responding to RandomlyTalented: Thank you so much for catching that and saying something! It would've been embarrassing if I had kept that in there. Kudos to you!**_

 _ **Responding to xPricefieldx: Glad you like it! Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**_

 _ **Responding to leopard23jose: It will get a lot more interesting from here…**_

 _ **So, with that being said... THANK YOU all so much for reading! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, be sure to leave a comment or P.M. me ASAP. ALSO, if you happen to like this story even a little, consider favoriting and/or giving me a follow. And remember, STAY AWESOME! BYE BYE!)**_


End file.
